comunidadefandomcom-20200214-history
Conversa:Matheus Leonardo/@comment-32439625-20170629124009/@comment-32211154-20170801220041
KillerYuri345 escreveu: Juniorbf50 escreveu: Matheus isso que o yuri tá fazendo é difamação de carater,eu até agora não bloqueei ele em nenhuma wiki,apenas disse aquilo pra ver sua reação,e ele tá divulgando essa conversa no interwiki e em outros lugares,pra fazer com que mais gente invada ela,por isso o black-kun apareçeu aqui e por isso Bomber e Jonas enviaram mensagens em meu mural,por que estão sendo chamados pela central pelo Yuri,e o pior o Yuri agora quer que eu perca os cargos que eu lutei pra conseguir,e quer me impedir de ganhar cargos em mais wikis,onde eu tambem lutei,enviando mensagens,adicionando categorias,chamando usuarios,está na hora de resolvermos esse problema logo,por que eu não aguento mais isso,não aguento mais o povo da interwiki me importunando como o que bomber,jonas,pandy e meredith fizeram naquele dia,que certamente contou com o povo do interwiki de cumplice,fora que no discord eles vivem upando montagens difamadoras minhas,e já fizeram isso até em algumas wikis.eu exijo que todas as imagens que sejam montagens ofensivas do meu rosto sejam removidas da wiki,e que esses usuarios parem de me encher,se os helpers e VSTFs não fizerem nada.eu terei que resolver esse problema sozinho,tomando o maximo de cuidado possivel pra não infrigir nenhum termo de uso,por que já é demais isso,esse povo da wikia me odeia e farão de tudo pra tirar aqui da wikia,e eu não posso permitir uma coisa dessas,então se voces da central e do comando global da wikia não podem resolver isso,então eu serei obrigado a resolver isso sozinho então viu. Nada à ver man, nem sei quem é Bomber e Jonas, quem é? Eu disse que eu iria divulgar, até agora só foi num server em que todo mundo já sabia da existência. Junior, eu só preciso falar com o Gustavo, uma das únicas pessoas que desejo falar sobre isso. Vc me bloqueia sem motivo pq pedi pra excluir uma wiki e tirei seus cargos, vai ficar bravinho ou quer que eu "te bloqueie sem motivo tbm", ah não, eu tenho um motivo, vc está sendo desonesto, vc só quer poder, isso sim, agora, me desculpe Matheus, não irei mais fazer comentários nesse tópico. cara,eu não te bloqueiei em wiki nenhuma,eu até te dei ADM na wiki gem crust brasil,e se voce me pedisse eu te daria burocrata,o unico que está causando problemas aqui é voce,em primeiro lugar o pauer me bloqueou na ITW SÓ por que eu briguei com ele no Acre,coisa que eu faço em todos os servers em que estamos juntos,por que ele começa a me irritar aí eu revido,fora que ele ainda fabrica prints com o objetivo de me difamar como voces acham que isso tá certo,eu só perguntei a ele como eu ganhava um cargo na ITW e por que ele tinha se ele nem edita lá viu.esse block foi totalmente injusto e foi por tempo infinito e eu quero que ele seja removido,eu só quero que meus blocks na SUW e na ITW terminem pra eu poder adotar wikis,só por isso por que depois de todo esse estresse eu nem ligo mais pra essas duas wikis,estou ficando cada vez mais com raiva delas,eu apenas quero que terminem com meus blocks pra eu poder adotar wikis,essa wiki que eu to tentando adotar e que eu já fiz um pedido de adoção,é uma wiki em que eu to editando desde 2015,foi uma das primeiras wikis em que eu editei viu,inclusive em 2015 eu criei uma pagina lá,que até hoje ainda existe viu,é só por isso.essas pessoas que voce diz não conhençer bomber e Jonas são as duas pessoas que invadiram meu mural,voce talvez os conhença por seu nome no discord,afinal os dois membros do interwiki,e bomber,jonas,pandy e Meredith já me importunaram muito uns dias atrás viu,eu odeio e não suporto o povo do interwiki,não quero voltar pra aquele server eu quero distancia desses users,eu apenas quero editar wikis aleatorias em paz e ganhar cargos por isso,isso não viola os termos de uso,os unicos que estão violando os termos de uso,são voces do interwiki,voces ficam criando memes e prints com o objetivo de me ridicularizar e alguns deles inclusive estão na wikia.Matheus e Gustavo se não for muito incomodo eu gostaria que voces removessem as imagens que tem como objetivo sujar minha imagem e reputação na wiki,se quiserem eu até mando os links pra voces dois,eu sei que voces dois não podem se intrometer em assuntos locais,mas postar uma foto de uma pessoa,sem a autorização dela num site,e ainda por cima postar uma montagem dessa foto,com o objetivo de ridicularizar a pessoa nela,eu acho que isso é crime,e pode render problemas sérios,então se não for muito incomodo gostaria que voces removessem as imagens,será que voces poderiam por favor ao menos fazerem isso ?